


Prose #1

by judeh



Category: Proses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judeh/pseuds/judeh





	Prose #1

 

 

 

 

 

 

_maybe we are not for each other_

_maybe we were bound to experience those such things_

_before we got the right time for the right love_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
